


And there was mead

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu and Olivia share their relationship status with Basilio</p>
            </blockquote>





	And there was mead

**Author's Note:**

> They are such a big happy family. You cannot convince me otherwise! (this is regardless of the pairing)

Basilio was very happy.

The West of Regna Ferox had been thrown into a crazed celebration a week ago, and it was still going strong with feasts and toasts and _so much_ entertainment. And how could half the nation _not_ be as joyous as he was now?

After all, his son of sorts, Lon’qu, had come to challenge him for the title of Khan, winning handily.

The previous Khan wasn’t surprised by that turn of events. His ex-champion had learned well during his travels with Chrom’s Shepherds, even if those had been a bit unfortunate from time to time. Once those wars were over and he was dismissed, his adopted son had returned and kept to the sidelines, biding his time, watching Basilio beat his challengers one after the other, in between sending out champions against Flavia. Then he had announced his intention to become Khan in his stead, and the rest was history...

The only piece that didn’t fit in the puzzle was Olivia, his daughter of sorts. She had also returned after her work was done with the Shepherds, but she seemed to be doing something in the background that he didn’t understand. It became even more confusing when he asked her for favors, and before he noticed, it was his boy doing the requests instead for some reason. Either he was senile already, or there was something going on.

“What’s with you two sitting so close?” he asked one night, startling the pair and squeezing to sit between them at a feast.

“ _Nothing,_ ” Lon’qu replied, sighing as he realized his mug was empty already.

“Well... It’s only natural, isn’t it? Being close, I mean,” Olivia said.

Basilio grinned at his adopted daughter. “Why is it natural?”

“Don’t answer that...”

“Because we’re husband and wife?” she answered, hesitating.

“Woman, you had _one_ job.”

The ex-Khan eyed Lon’qu like an overprotective father would a rebel kid his little princess thought she loved.

“You don’t say,” he grumbled. “And when did that happen?”

“While we were with the Shepherds,” his ex-son answered, glaring back.

“Is it bad we didn’t tell you before?” Olivia asked, his sweet girl a bit scared now.

...then Basilio dropped the uncharacteristic act and laughed loudly, throwing his arms around them and squeezing the pair into a tight hug.

“This is... why... it had to... be a secret,” Lon’qu managed to say, with the little breath he could get.

“ _Eek!_ ”

“You two just keep making me so happy!” Basilio told them with all honesty, letting them go. “Imagine, my son and my daughter, together at...! Wait, that is coming out wrong.”

“ _Very_ wrong.”

“We’re surprised you didn’t notice while we were all with Chrom,” Olivia admitted.

The ex-Khan sighed, “Too busy trying to bed the tactician. Sorry I missed your romance, kids.”

His daughter gave him a quick peck to the cheek, while his son poured himself more mead.

“And so... when do I get cute grandkids?” They turned red to the roots of their hair.


End file.
